Going Back (Ayushiki)
by indestructiblemasterofwar
Summary: Ayumi can't let go of her friends deaths and wants to go back to Heavenly Host to revive them. Can Yoshiki convince her to stay? Will he reveal his feelings? How will she react? Read to find out.
This **is a Ayushiki one-shot. Before I begin, I want to say for those of you who don't know what these Japanese terms mean in English (Romaji)- Tenjin Shou Ga Kou- Heavenly Host Elementary School. Imouto- Little sister. Gakuran- old western styled boys uniform. This is my first fanfiction so let me know what you think and enjoy. Disclaimer- I do NOT own Corpse Party or any characters. Corpse Party belongs to TeamGrisGris.**

It has been two months since the survivors got back from Tenjin Elementary. Seiko Shinohara, Mayu Suzumoto, Sakutaro Morishige, and Yui Shishido are dead. The other five- Satoshi Mochida, Yuka Mochida, Naomi Nakashima, Yoshiki Kishinuma, and Ayumi Shinozaki made it back to find out their dead friends existence was wiped out, like they never existed. People now think they are crazy and they have lost a lot of sleep, apetite, and the happiness they once had. They are empty and numb.

( **Ayumi POV** )

I am **sitting** in class barely paying attention. Kuon-Sensei is a very strange lady to us. We are used to our Yui Sensei being here. God dammit. It is all my fault! Ugh. I just wanted us to be friends forever. I wanted to just tell ghost stories since it was around the time of Halloween and give Suzumoto san a good send off. Now, they must hate me knowing I got them killed.

A few days ago, Aiko Niwa, the sister of our current teacher- Kuon Niwa, gave me and Kishinuma kun an earful about thoughtographs and how Tenjin Shou Ga Ko still exists and how it was created by Yoshie Shinozaki who accidently summoned a Nehan out of a black magic book. She also gave me what are called the Death Meet Stones fragments which I can use to return to Tenjin. Aiko san said that if I find the Book of Shadows there, I could use it to revive our dead friends.

Kishinuma-kun seemed skeptical or hesitant. Why doesn't he want to help me revive them? This could be our chance to stop suffering and get to it. Ugh. I don't know what has gotten into him.

( **Yoshiki POV** )

Ayumi made me promise her not to talk to Nakashima-san or the others about this. I promised, although I might have to say something to Satoshi. I know that if she keeps up with this black magic stuff, we could be in deep shit.

It may sound selfish, but couldn't she just try to move on? Or can't she try to help Nakashima-san knowing she probably took it the hardest out of all of us? I know it is hard to let go, but sometimes, I just want to forget everything instead of losing my sleep. I don't want to forget our friends, but our lives have gone so far downhill in the last two months.

As for me, I still have the three most important people that keep me going- my best friend Satoshi Mochida, my imouto Miki Kishinuma, and the girl I love Ayumi Shinozaki.

It is about 9:00 PM. I decided to take a walk around my neighborhood to try to get my mind off of it. Little did I know, Ayumi-Chan is doing the same thing.

( **Ayumi POV** )

I am taking a walk in hopes of stopping my depressing train of thoughts when I see a familiar blond haired boy headed in my direction. "Kishinuma-Kun, what are you doing here?" I ask. "Just taking a walk around. I live in this neighborhood anyway so I thought it might slightly help me get a good night sleep that I need after everything that happened. What about you?" He asks. "I guess you could say the same." I say.

( **Yoshiki POV** )

I notice Ayumi shivering. I take off my Gakuran. "Here. You need it more than I do." I say. "No, I'm fine! You keep it." She says stubbornly. "C'mon. Just take it. It is getting dark and the temperature drops anyway. How about you come over to my apartment and I will make you some tea?" I offer. "Ok. I could use some now" She says, smiling. "Good girl!" I say. I pat her head, feeling her cute, soft bangs. Maybe that was unecessary, but I couldn't resist. She is so cute, and I love her. I hope she doesn't notice me blushing.

When we got to my apartment, I turned on the stove and made some tea for her while she sat, waiting on my couch. "Here you go." I give her the tea. She takes a sip. "It is delicious. Thank you Kishinuma-Kun." She says. I grin.

( **Ayumi POV** )

"So how have you been holding up Shinozaki-San?" He asks me knowingly. I nervously set down the tea cup. I don't really want him to get involved because I don't want him or any of our other friends to get hurt, but I can't lie to him. I trust him. "I have been thinking a lot about what Aiko-San said about the Book of Shadows and going to Tenjin Shou to revive our friends." I say, feeling like I might be dragging him into this again.

Yoshiki nervously sets down his tea cup. "Look Shinozaki-San, I know that you want them back, but think about how we ended up in Tenjin Shou in the first place. We used a charm that came off of the internet and now we are being given information and tools by Aiko-San who seems very creepy and emotionless, just like Naho-San. And above all it is black magic. I think you should try to find another way than this." He finished. I started to feel furious. Why was he trying to stop me?

"Kishinuma-Kun, I thought you cared about our dead friends!" I shout at him. He flinches at my words. "W-what do you mean? Of course I care about" I cut him off before he could finish. "You liar! Delinquent! Insensitive jerk! I trusted you, and this is how you repay my trust?!" I delt a little guilty on the inside knowing that I wasn't even giving him a chance to talk.

( **Yoshiki POV** )

"Sh-Shinozaki-San, I miss them more than you think! Everytime I see Kuon-Sensei, she reminds me of Yui-Sensei. I miss Yui-Sensei and her kind nature. I miss Morishige-Kun and his smart mind. I miss Shinohara-San and her perverted humor that could cheer anyone up anyday. I miss Suzumoto-San and her kind, accepting and tolerant nature. She was one of the very few people who did not judge me. She would have me as a friend when all I expected was to be called a 'delinquent'." I say, tears in my eyes. "And you have no idea what the word 'delinquent' means to me. It is in my past and I thought that when I met you, it is never too late to quit smoking. Everytime I see your smile, it gives me hope that things are going to be okay. That is why I let my worries slide when we did the Sachiko Ever After charm. All that mattered to me was that you were smiling." I am just holding back tears now. I am blushing like crazy too.

( **Ayumi POV** )

I didn't mean to judge him so much. "Kishinuma-Kun, remember when you patted my head outside that convenience store?" I ask, a little suspicious now after what he did and said. He was now blushing like crazy. "Y-yeah. What about that?" He stuttered. "What did you mean by it?" I had my reasons now to believe that he may have feelings for me. Why am I feeling guilty now about me bringing Mochida-Kun up around him? Why did he seem so sad by it?

"I am not sure if I want to tell y-you Sh-Shinozaki-San." He stuttered, yet again. "I am pretty sure that I have an idea why you did it, so please just tell me!" I yelled a little.

( **Yoshiki POV** )

There is no backing down now. She has me cornered and she is suspicious. I better brace myself for rejection. I know she would want to be with Satoshi. I love her and if that is what she wants after I confess, then I will let her go, but only from my hopes, not my heart.

"Well Shinozaki, ever since you came up with that excuse to save me from that asshole Tsubota-Sensei in the gym, I was fully convinced that I could make it to graduation. So I took your words to my mind in motivation and started doing good in school. I quit smoking and made many friends. Ever since that day, I promised that day that no matter what, I would always protect you because Shinozaki-San, your words changed me and who I am. Crying on my behalf was not what I expected from anyone, much less a class rep, and you made me fall for you easily. I love you, Ayumi chan." I finish, blushing so much.

( **Ayumi POV** )

I can't believe it. I had a feeling that he likes me, but I never knew what I did meant that much to him. And above all, how much I mean to him. Now that I think about it, he is really cute. Why have I not noticed this before? How could I be so oblivious? In these last two months, I barely even thought about Mochida-Kun and I kept thinking about how many times Kishinuma-Kun saved me in Tenjin Shou, and yet, not even one thank you. I felt terrible.

I started crying. I expected Kishinuma-Kun to hold me in his arms but he just stood there as if he were expecting me to... slap him? Awww. "Sh-Shinozaki-San, why are you crying? Maybe I'm I in the way between you and Satoshi? That must have sounded really stupid. Of course you still like him. If we can still be friends at least, then thats fine but know that I never meant to hurt you like this. I'm sorry. I will just be an obstacle on your way to getting Satoshi. I will stay out of the way." He said, sounding hurt.

( **Yoshiki POV** )

God, I am such an idiot. I just made her cry more knowing she has been greiving the most over our dead friends and now she has to deal with me. I start to walk away, feeling the tears I have been holding back roll down my cheek, when suddenly, I feel a tug on my wrist. I barely had time to react only to find Ayumi-Chan pulling me into a tight hug as she cries into my chest. "Don't leave now Kishi... Yoshiki-Kun! I love you too! I'm so sorry for being so mean to you before Tenjin Shou and during it too. I'm so sorry for selfishly bringing up Mochida-Kun and not realizing how much it hurt you. I..." Before Ayumi could finish, I kiss her on the lips.

God, if only I knew that all it would take is an explanation and a confession to get her to love me too. Now she is crying and telling me that she is really sorry for being mean and bringing up Satoshi a lot. Oh what to do, what to do. She still looks so cute, even when she is at her worst. If she loves me, she will be alright with this, right?

I kiss her on the lips and stop her from apologizing for anything else. I just want her to be happy, and I think this is working. I feel her tighten our embrace and kiss me back as our tongues battle for dominance. I eventually bring our passionate kiss to an end as we both desperately need oxygen.

"I love you Ayumi-Chan. I don't want you to get mad or anything. I know this won't be easy, but is it possible for you to try to move on from their deaths? Our friends would not want us to risk ourselves while trying to bring them back and would want us to be happy and move on. Could you not dig a deeper and more dangerous hole, for me?" I ask her. I feel bad knowing this is what we were arguing over few minutes ago, but she trusts me, and I want to help her.

"Will we still cherish our memories of them if we move on?" Ayumi asks ms, tears still in her eyes. I use my thumb to wipe them off of her cheek. "Yeah of course." I say. "But what if I forget memories of them or what they looked like or what they were like? What happens then?" She asks me, in a panicked voice. "Then I will help you remember. We will never forget them. That is the least they would want, and I sure as hell am not forgetting, because we have all been scarred for life and will never forget what it was like to be in that terrible place. I promise you that. And I don't want to lose you if you choose to go back, not now."

Ayumi smiles at me and kisses me again. "Then I will keep you to that promise." She says as she pulls out the Death Meet Stones and chucks them out of my window, hearing them shatter. At least we made up for that, but that is in the past now. We are going to focus on the present and the future- on recovering. All we have is each other. That is all that matters and I am not going to lose her to black magic.

( **The End) Again, this is my first fanfiction, so my writing skills may be a little bit rusty. Let me know what you think. I also did this story on my Wattpad.**


End file.
